Badboy HAEHYUK
by NicKyun
Summary: Hanya terinspirasi dari sebuah MV "Mighty Mouth" [BL] (HAEHYUK)


Bad Boy, Donghae!

Author : NicKyun

Cast : HaeHyuk

**T**

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer :

Donghae &amp; Eunhyuk bukan milik saya mereka milik orangtuanya, tapi saya anak Haehyuk yang sah *plak*

Warning :

BoyLove, BL, kemukinan banyak typo dan bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD

**A/N : halooooooooooo...NicKyun kembali lagi loh, NicKyun bawakan ff baru ni. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV-nya "Mighty Mouth- Bad Boy (ft. Soya)".**

**:: SELAMAT MEMBACA ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Eunhyuk POV#**

_Aigoo_.. kenapa banyak sekali sih surat cinta dan _coklat_ di loker Hyukkie, dan apa ini Puisi yang basi palingan ia _copypaste_ dari _Google_. Sempat jumpa siapa yang pengirim ini surat Hyukkie lempar kelaut atau perlu Hyukkie kasih buat makanan Choco . HAHAHAHAH

Mari beres-beres loker buang semua _coklat_, surat,dan bunga mawar tidak penting. Tapi enggak mungkinkan Hyukkie bersihin sendiri, harus ada yang membantu.

**.**

**.**

**#Eunhyuk Pov end#**

Pandangan Eunhyuk tidak terlepas dari mangsanya yang sudah ia dapatin siapakah mangsanya? Shim Changmin .Ya, Shim Changmin menjadi sasaran empuknya.

"Yaaa Changmin-_ah_,Kemari. _Palli_" Teriak Eunhyuk yang bisa didengar seluruh siswa yang melintas di sekitarnya.

"_Wae_ Hyukkie-_hyung_ ?"

"Kau maukah membantu ku changmin-_ah_ " tanya eunhyuk. Dan tidak lupa ia keluarkan jurus andalannya _pupymongkey_.

"_Anni_ Aku tidak ingin membantu mu lagi _hyung_. Aku kapok membantumu, Kemarin aku dikejar anjing tetangga sebelah rumahmu. Ckk malangnya nasipku" Changmin menolak mentah-entah tawaran _Hyung_nya.

"Ayolah Changmin-_ah_, _Hyung_ kasih imbalan _nde_. Kasih coklat deh gimana ?"

"Tawaran yang menarik aku terima _hyung_, mana _coklat_nya ?"

"eiitt... tunggu bantuku dulu, baru _coklat_ ! _otte_ ?"

"_arra_.._arra_. apa yang bisa kubantu _hyung_ ?"

"Tolong bantu _hyung_mu ini membersihkan loker, banyak sekali barang-barang aneh tau!"

Sesi beres-beres berlangsung, Changmin yang tidak tahan dengan _coklat_ yang ada didepannya langsung memakannya satu batang. Hahhaha buat menambah tenagaku, begitula pemikiran Shim Changmin

"Akhirnya selesai" Eunhyuk bersorak gembira

"Tugas selesai makanan datang" ucap Changmin yang begitu semangat, karena Changmin mendapatkan banyak _coklat_ serta beberapa _Lolipop_ yang cukup manis.

"nah Changmin-_ah_ ambil semua _coklat_ serta _lolipop_ ini sebagai imbalannya. _Gomawo,_ _nde_ sudah membantu ku. Hihihiihihi"

"Oke _hyung_. Aku pamit _nde_. Byeeee~~ _hyung_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_= Dilain tempat =_

"_aishh_ kenapa dibuang semua pemberian ku _eoh_! Itukan _coklat_ dan _lolipop_ yang mahal. Ckk baiklah aku akan memikirkan cara yang ampuh supaya Hyukkie-ku membalas surat ku atau memakan _coklat_ dan _lolipop_nya"Ucap _namja_ yang penuh dengan keyakinan tinggi, ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan .

Waktu belajar-mengajar telah selesai dan kini waktunya Siswa/Siswi dan juga para Guru untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk, Ia harus menunggu _Appa_nya untuk menjemputnya.

Namja tampan melitas dihadapan Eunhyuk, ia memberikan senyuman maut yang bisa membuat seluruh _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berstatus _uke_ berteriak kesenangan tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Ia malah bosan dengan tingkah laku _namja_ yang dihadapannya sok tebar pesona begitulah pemikiran Eunhyuk.

"Haii ... _chagi_ sendirian _eoh_ ? "

"apa urusan mu _eoh_! mengganggu saja"

"_chagi_-ah jangan galak-galak dengan ku, nanti kau jatuh cinta denganku"

"Yaaa Lee Donghae percaya diri sekali kau _eoh_! pergi sana huss.. husss" usir Eunhyuk

"_Chagi_-ah kau balaslah surat dari ku, kau mengacuhkan ku sayang"

"Yaaa berati selama ini kau yang selalu memenuhi lokerku dengan surat bodoh mu itu, ckk "

"Ayoooolaaahhh balas _chagii_" rajuk Donghae

"Yaaa yaaaa mengapa kau seperti anak kecil _eoh_, berhenti merajuk malu dilihat orang lain Lee Donghae "

"_Anni_... sebelum kau membalas surat ku, aku tidak akan berhenti"

"Aku tidak mau membalas surat mu. **TITIK**" ucap Eunhyuk _final_, ia tidak suka dengan Donghae yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya Eunhyuk agak risih dengan kelakuannya.

Donghae masih saja merajuk mendatangkan tatapan aneh dari orang sekitarnya, Dasar Bocah!

"_heeii lihatnya Donghae oppa , kenapa dengan nya ? dan apa hubungannya dengan namja didepannya?"_

"_aku rasa dia pacarnya Donghae oppa "_

"_mwo! Jinjja? Ckk kenapa ia tidak merespon oppa sih. "_

"_Seharusnya aku yang Donghae oppa lakukan seperti itu, pasti sangat romantis. Oppa aku padamu"_

Eunhyuk yang mendengar bisikan dari beberapa _yeoja_ yang kebetulan melintas di hadapan mereka hanya bisa membuang napasnya, sebaiknya aku mengikuti keinginannya.

"yaaa Lee Donghae bangun"

"_Anni_ aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau membalas suratku"

"_Arraseo_ aku akan membalas surat mu, sekarang berhenti merajuk _nd_e"

"_Changi_ kau akan membalas suratnya,_Jinja_ ?"

"Ehmm.. _nde_. _Wae_ ?"

"_Anni_, nah ini surat yang telah aku tulis. Kau baca dan balas _nde_. Aku pergi sayaaaang" ucap Donghae dan tidak lupa ia mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk.

**"YAAAAA LEE DONGHAE JANGAN MENCIUMKU SEENAK JIDAT MU, DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'SAYANG' . AKU BUKAN PACAR MU KAU DENGAR EOH! IKAN MESUM"** Teriakan Eunhyuk membahana, orang yang ada disekitarnya hanya bisa menutup telinganya sepertinya mereka harus memeriksakan telinga mereka ke rumah sakit.

* * *

**#Eunhyuk Pov**

'Lelahnya sebaiknya aku mengistirahatkan badanku, kasurku yang empuk aku datang. Mandi sudah,menggati pakaian sudah sebaiknya istirahat tapi ada yang lupa apa iya? _Aigooo_ surat si ikan itu sebaiknya aku membacanya. Aku membuka surat dari Donghae dan apa ini suratnya tidak masuk akal. _Aissh_ disini kebanyakan rayuan gombalnya."

"**Eunhyuk-ah aku tau jika **_**Appa**_**-mu adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran,  
karena setiap aku didekat-mu selalu membara api cintaku kepadamu"**

_"ckkk gombalan basi, Appa kan bukan seorang pemadam kebakaran " -_-_

"**Eunhyuk-ah apa kau tidak tau chagi, sebenarnya kita adalah  
sepasang kekasih yang sudah diikatkan oleh takdir dan kita ber-Jodoh.  
kita seperti sepasang kekasih **_**Romoe**_** and **_**Juliet**_**"**

"_yaaa_... aku tidak mau berjodoh dengan mu, kau terlalu mesum dan juga _Playboy_ "

"_yaaa_ ini surat apa-apan _eoh_? tidak ada yang bagus kata-katanya. Malah membuatku ingin muntah. Hah ... sebaiknya membalas suratnya"

**#Eunhyuk pov end**

* * *

**~HAEHYUK~**

"Donghae-_ah_ ini sudahku balas suratmu. Aku pamit _anyyeong_"

"yaaaa Hyukkie-_ah_ jangan pergi dulu, kau harus membalas perasaanku"

"ckk .. _Arraseo_. Aku menerima cintamu Donghae-_ah_."

"_Jinja_ ? katakan sekali lagi. _Palli_"

"AKU MENERIMA CINTA MU, LEE DONGHAE"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat membalas cinta Donghae, Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan senyum-senyum gaje. Ia memang sudah menduga kalau ia akan diterima cintanya oleh Eunhyuk.

"_Oppa_ kau telah berpacaran dengan Lee Eunhyuk _eoh_?" tanya beberapa _yeoja_ yang merupakan _fans_ bahkan mantan seorang Lee Donghae.

"_nde_" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aku cemburu _oppa_, _oppa_ pacaran lah dengan ku lagi kumohon!"

"yaaa .. Donghae _oppa_ milikku. _Oppa_ sama aku aja ia?"

"Tidak Donghae _oppa_ sama ku"

"yaakk.. kau mencari ribut _eoh_"

Kini terjadi pertarungan antara mantan pacar Donghae, kedua _yeoja_ tersebut saling jambak-menjambak rambut lawannya sedangkan yang lain hanya bersorak. Kita lihat Donghae ! ia hanya melihat dan berlalu pergi ini sudah terbiasa terjadi dan Donghae dengan santainya tidak perduli. Dasar _playboy_ ikan amis! -_-

"_Oppa_ kau berpacaran dengan Donghae _oppa_?"

"Ya begitulah Sulli-_ah_, habis dia selalu mengejar-ngejarku. Aku menjadi risih dibuatnya!"

"_arraseo oppa_, tapi _oppa_ harus berhati-hati. Yang Sulli dengar Donghae _oppa_ itu _playboy_ loh banyak siswa _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ jadi mantannya sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya. _Aigoo_ membayakannya saja membuat Sulli pusing."

"Baiklah aku akan berhati-hati bila diselingkuh _oppa_ akan menghajar dia. _Gomawo nde_ "

Eunhyuk dan Sulli menlanjutkan pembicaraannya, kini yang mereka bicarakan bukan masalah ke-Playboy an seorang Lee Donghae tapi masalah antara sesama perempuan(?) eh ! -_-

"Hyukkie-ah ada yang mencarimu diluar !" Panggil seorang _namja_ yang tinggi dan memiliki mata seperti kodok

"_nugu_? Minho-ah "

"ckk siapa lagi kalau bukan _namjachingu_ mu ! cepatlah keluar aku tidak sanggup mendengar ocehannya."

"Yaaaa kau kodok mengganggu saja."

"ckk dasar ikan badut" desis minho

"_mwo_! Kau bilang apa ?"

"_anni_, Sebaiknya aku pergi byeeeee hyukkie _chagi_ ~~~~~~~"

"YAAAA ... KAU KODOK. BERHENTI MENGGODA PACARKU." Teriakan Donghae membahana

"Sudahlah Hae-_ah_, Minho memang begitu."

"_Anni_, Aku cemburu _chagiiii_~~"

"ckk berlebihan kau Hae, ada apa kau ke kelasku _eoh_ ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu _coklat_, mau ?"

"aku tidak berselera Hae, ini kan bukan hari kasih-sayang _eoh_! kau berikan ke Changmin saja" Tolak Eunhyuk

"Aku memberikan-nya buat dirimu _chagi_, ayolah terima"

"_Anni_ aku tidak mau Hae"

"Serius ? padahal ini _coklat_ rasa _stoberi_. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memberikan ke Changmin saja"

"_Andweeee_ ... aku mau ..mauuuu. _Palli_ berikan kepadaku Hae"

"_Arraseo_, kka makan lah _coklat_mu" ucap Donghae dan tidak lupa tangannya mengelus kepala Eunhyuk

"_Gomawo_ . Hihihi"

Minggu sore adalah hari biasa Changmin dan Eunhyuk untuk jalan-jalan ataupun duduk ditaman kota, kebiasaan ini memang mereka lakukan dari kecil. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Changmin sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih kecil pada saat itu umur Eunhyuk berusia sekitar 5 tahun dan Changmin berumur 4 tahun, tapi karena memang Changmin memiliki otak yang cukup pintar ia pun disekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak yang sama seperti Eunhyuk padahal umur Changmin pada saat itu 4 tahun. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil jadi jangan diragukan kedekatan mereka.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar kita carik makanan yuk!"

"_Kajja_, _hyung_ pun ingin memakai _ice cream_. Bagaimana kita memakan _ice cream_ changmin-_ah_ ?"

"Ide yang bagus _hyung_, _kajja_ kita beli _ice cream_"

.

.

"Changmin-_ah_ ingin rasa apa ?"

"Rasa dirimu saja _Hyung_!"

"YAAA... Shim Changmin. Berhenti berbicara mesum" omel Eunhyuk lalu ia menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Sakit _Hyung_, Hahhahah _I'm Kidding_. _Hyung_! Jangan marah _nde_ aku ingin rasa _vanilla_."

"Hmm. _Ahjushhi_ kami ingin _Ice cream_ _Vanilla_ satu dan dan _Ice cream_ _Stoberi_ satu _nde_"

Setelah mendapatkan _Ice cream_nya, Changmin dan Eunhyuk mencari bangku taman yang kosong. Karena pada saat hari minggu taman kota menjadi ramai, maklum hari Libur.

Tapi tiba-tiba mata Changmin melihat seorang yang ia kenali, siapa itu ?

"_Hyung_ cobalah lihat itu Donghae _hyung_ kah ?"

"_wae_? Mungkin kau salah liat. Donghae hari minggu sore berlatih main bola basket bersama temannya jadi tidak mungkin dia disini.!"

"Aish ... beneran loh _hyung_, itu Donghae _Hyung_ bersama _yeoja_-_yeoja_ centil"

"_Mwo_!." Eunhyuk terkejut dan seketika matanya membulat. Tanpa diperintah ia menuju kearah Donghae.

**"YAAK .. LEE DONGHAE DASAR PLAYBOY IKAN AMIS"** teriak Eunhyuk

"_Mwo_! Hyukkie-_chagi_. Hehhe _chagi_ sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ikan amis,ternyata kau bersenang-senang dengan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ ini eoh!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan _chagi_. Hehehhe itu tadi mereka datang ketempat ku lalu mengajak mengobrol"

**"PEMBOHONG KAU IKAN AMIS."** Desis Eunhyuk, tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk langsung mendorong Donghae ke kolam yang ada diTaman tersebut.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Donghae .

"Rasakan kau ikan amis _playboy_, Dengan Eunhyuk dilawan. Kajja Changmin-_ah_ kita pulang kita tinggalkan _playboy_ itu" ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung menarik Changmin pergi. Changmin yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa _Shock_ ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab yang Changmin tau Eunhyuk tidak pernah marah seperti barusan . Hhahah kau berhasil Eunhyuk membuat Changmin terheran-heran .

"_Chagiii_-ah jangan tinggalkan ku, aku mencintaimu"

**"KAU PACARANLAH DENGAN IKAN-IKAN DIKOLAM ITU, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA LAGI DENGAN MU . wueeek :p ."**

**E.N.D**

* * *

_Halloooo halllooo gaje kan isi fanfictionnya, saya tau kok. Ini cerita hanya keluar dari otak saya. Jadi saya hanya menuangkannya kedalam cerita ini._

_Yaaa saya jarang update ff di ffn, maklum saya suka sibuk apalagi saya sekarang sudah masuk kuliah alias Mahasiswa baru -_-' . dan jarang banget buka laptop t.t_

Maaf iia kalau Nickyun gak pernah update2 lagi ff karena itu faktor utamanya gak bisa kebuka ffnnya.

_Nickyun mau curhat boleh. Kenapa iia sekarang susah banget bukan ffn dari modem, nicKyun pusing pengen baca ff haehyuk di ffn gk bsa karena gk kebuka. terpaksa dari Handphone saya buka ffn :'(_

_NicKyun mau ngucapin terimakasih sama **guixianstan**, karena dia NicKyun jadi bisa buka ffn dri PC.. huhu ..gomawo chingu~~ #HUG_

*Cium satu satu :*


End file.
